Certain types of RF communication systems wirelessly communicate with one another using data that is not only modulated, but also spread in frequency using spread-spectrum technology. For example, a first RF communication system can include a modulator for modulating data and a spreader for spreading the modulated data using a spreading code to generate a spread spectrum signal for wireless transmission. Additionally, a second RF communication system receives the spread spectrum signal, which is despread by a despreader and demodulated by a demodulator to recover the data.